


Our Girl

by Codexfawkes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy's Parents - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Mild Jane Whumpage, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, OT3, Parental Bragging, Past Assault Mentioned, Past Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony,” she began her voice lower and rougher than usual “there is only one person at this table who could possibly do all the deliciously dirty things to me that would make that worth it,” she continued her hand sliding closer to him as she spoke, the tips of her fingers brushing against his as he began to preen “so of course I would take Natasha.,” she said pulling her hand back with a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss. This story was originally going to be a gen fic where Tony saved the day friend style. It kind of got away from me.

“No, no absolutely not.” Darcy said into her phone as she moved around the communal kitchen of Avengers Tower.

“Because I don’t want to, it sucked the first time around why would I want to go back and visit?” she was asking her voice rising in agitation as she chopped vegetables for a large salad. The conversation had been going on in the same vein for several minutes and one by one the towers inhabitants had migrated toward the noise.

“No, I don’t want to go and show everyone how great I turned out. Their opinions mean literally nothing to me, why should I?” Darcy answered whomever she was speaking to.

“That is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard.,” she retorted. “Yes, in this instance I am completely calling your idea stupid.” There was a long pause and a loud voice could be heard in what could only be described as a berating tone. 

“I’m sorry Mom but you lost the high road on this one. The very idea that I ask one of…it’s insulting to me and them.” Darcy countered. Jane and Pepper shared a concerned glance. 

“Yes I did, as in past tense, have friends among these people. However out of the four people I actually liked only one of them turned out to be a decent adult and Susan isn’t going because she is oh so very pregnant. Like if she sneezes too hard she could go into labor.” Darcy said. Bruce stifled a laugh as Darcy sighed at whatever her mother was saying.

“Look I’ll come down another weekend, it’ll be fine.,” she soothed.

“Oh please, I don’t need to prove myself to people I don’t respect; especially because they made up their minds about me a long time ago.” Darcy insisted. There was another pause before she spoke again. 

“Yes, they did. I could show up on Starks money, dressed by Pepper and on the arm of Captain America in full costume while he told everyone how amazing I am, as Thor Prince of Asgard followed behind ready to cater to my every whim and they would still hate me.” Darcy insisted. Everyone frowned at that as Darcy readjusted phone as it rested between her shoulder and ear before she resumed hacking her way through several stalks of celery.

“Mom, I’m a loud, bisexual liberal you think they didn’t hate me the first time around?” Darcy challenged. Tony perked up at the word bisexual but Natasha wordlessly elbowed him in the side to prevent whatever smarmy comment he’d thought of from being voiced.

“Really they didn’t? What about Brian? I sure as hell remember my narrow minded classmates throwing a brick through our front window because I had the nerve to date a black guy. I know dad sure as hell remembers.” Darcy shot back in response to whatever her mother had said.

“No, you don’t get to do that. You don’t get to use that against me.,” she bit out angrily. There was a long two minutes of silence before Darcy sighed.

“Fine Dad, she wins, but I’m stating for the record that this is an epicly awful idea.” Darcy said her shoulders slumping.

“Yes I do, this is going to be prom all over again. Some douche is going to try to shove his hand up my skirt and I’m gonna punch him in the throat just like I did Aaron Mitchell.” Darcy warned. 

“Yeah, fine I’ll talk to Pepper about getting the days off but if any of my science peeps fall into unconsciousness and blows up the tower I’m blaming Mom.,” she said before hanging up and tossing her phone on the counter with a growl. Darcy scooped up the last of the veggies and tossed them into the large salad bowl, mixing everything together before turning to face her friends. 

“If you could create some sort of emergency next weekend that would prevent me from leaving the tower it would be greatly appreciated.,” she said placing the salad on the island. 

“Which one of us are you talking to?” Tony asked.

“All of you.” Darcy answered. 

“So want to tell us what that was about?” Clint asked. 

“My mother accepted an invitation on my behalf to my ten year high school reunion. She’s apparently been bragging to anyone who’ll listen that I work with Tony Stark and she wants me to go wow them all.” Darcy complained.   

“Umm, can I blow right by that for a minute to ask where the hell you went to high school that people threw bricks at your house and you got assaulted at your prom?” Bruce asked sounding concerned. 

“A tiny town about an hour north east of Philly.” Darcy answered blandly.

“Well it sounds like your mom is really proud of you, why not just go?” Steve asked. 

“Steve, I grew up in a town with less than a thousand people in it. It’s right smack dab in the middle of good ole boy farm country where the only thing redder than the American flags hanging off every telephone pole are peoples necks. My parents are an interracial liberal democrat couple who taught their daughter to embrace pluralism and never stop accepting more than one idea. My graduating class was full of intolerant assholes who never left that tiny town and if my last visit home is any indication, will never accept me as anything other than the geek girl dating the black kid cause he’s the same color as her dad.” Darcy said trying to get him to understand how bad her high school experience had been.

“Okay, I’m confused. How can you be so pale if your dad…isn’t?” Clint asked scratching the back of his head. 

“Jackson Lewis is technically my stepdad. My biological father took off before I was even born. My mom met Jack when I was two and when they got married a year later he adopted me and I got his last name.” Darcy explained as she pulled the lasagnas she’d made out of the oven. They were gathered around the table and digging into the food when Natasha nudged Darcy. 

“What was the horrible idea you refused?” she asked. Darcy flushed and ducked her head. 

“My mother suggested I get one of the guys to be my date, to basically lie to everyone saying I was dating an Avenger.” Darcy said dismissively. Steve frowned, not thrilled with the idea of her mother advising Darcy to lie, but didn’t comment. Tony got a speculative look on his face and leaned forward. 

“Okay yeah, it was an awful idea, but if you had to pick one of us mighty heroes to be your paramour who would you take?” Tony asked his voice pure smarm. Darcy’s lips curled in a sultry smile, her blue eyes darkening as she leaned forward highlighting her chest in the process. 

“Tony,” she began her voice lower and rougher than usual “there is only one person at this table who could possibly do all the deliciously dirty things to me that would make that worth it,” she continued her hand sliding closer to him as she spoke, the tips of her fingers brushing against his as he began to preen “so of course I would take Natasha.,” she said pulling her hand back with a smirk. The rest of the table burst into laughter as Tony was stunned into silence. 

“Rude,” Tony finally said shaking his head ruefully. 

Later that night as they lay in bed, Pepper snuggled into Tony’s side as he played with the ends of her hair. 

“Tony, I want to talk to you about something.” Pepper began sounding nervous. 

“Okay, hit me with it.” Tony agreed trying not to tense up beneath her. 

“I was wondering what you’d think about inviting Darcy into our relationship?” Pepper asked softly. Tony froze in shock, he knew Pepper was bisexual and that they both were attracted to Darcy. There were a several times they’d had really hot sex while talking about what they each wanted to do to the younger woman, both individually and together. He also knew that they both had romantic feelings for Darcy, in fact Tony was pretty sure he was almost in love with the snarky, curvy brunette. Apparently Pepper was as gone on her as he was. 

“Am I not enough?” Tony blurted out. Pepper pulled away from him and swiftly straddled his legs, taking his face between her palms. 

“Never think that Tony, you are and will always be more than enough for me. I love you totally and completely. That doesn’t mean I can’t have enough love to care for both of you, just like you care for both of us. Don’t think I didn’t notice how you beamed when Darcy told you she was proud of you the other day. Not to mention tonight when you were genuinely disappointed she’d chosen Natasha, even if she was kidding.” Pepper told him. 

“There is something about her, isn’t there?” he asked smiling. Pepper grinned and kissed him before flopping back onto her side leaving her leg across his hips. 

“I hate the idea of her going to that reunion alone Tony,” Pepper said frowning. 

“So how does this work? We ask her to date us? Do we only have sex as a group? What do we tell the team?” Tony asked turning on his side to face her.

“Well, yes I want her to be our girlfriend. Sexually I say it’s share and share alike. With as much as I travel for the company it wouldn’t be fair to say you can’t have sex with each other while I’m gone and I’d certainly like some private time with each of you. Assuming Darcy would be willing, we’d all be equal partners in this relationship, it’s the only way to be fair.” Pepper reasoned. 

“The team could be affected, Steve especially might not understand this type of relationship.” Tony worried.

“I don’t think you give him enough credit, Steve is a remarkably accepting man. I think it might be a little odd for people at first, but they’ll adjust.” Pepper soothed.

“You really want this Pep? I mean I know I do but, I don’t want you to be unhappy.” Tony said kissing her softly.

“It was my idea Mr. Stark,” Pepper teased grinning. 

“A capital idea indeed, Miss Potts.,” Tony agreed kissing her again

“Alright, let’s go get our girl.” Tony said pulling away and rolling to his feet.

“Now? Tony it’s 2 am, Darcy’s probably asleep.” Pepper protested climbing out of bed to hurry after him as he headed for the door. 

“Jarvis, is Darcy asleep?” Tony asked pausing. 

“No Sir, Miss Lewis is…having some private time.” Jarvis answered sounding hesitant. Pepper and Tony grinned heatedly at each other.

“Bring up the live stream.” Tony ordered still looking at Pepper, delighted when her grin deepened. The video feed was projected and there was Darcy splayed out on her bed, completely naked. She was breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat covering her skin as one hand twisted and tugged at her nipples, alternating between the two. Her legs were spread wide, her heels tucked close to her ass, hips thrusting as she held a whirring vibrator to her clit. Her babbling voice filled the air. 

“Pep-p-p-p-p…fuck…”she stuttered giving her nipple a particularly sharp tug. Her hand shot away from her chest, gripping the headboard as her hips snapped up and her body went ridged as she gasped “Tony!” 

They exchanged heated looks as Darcy slowly relaxed, her vibe falling from lax fingers as a goofy smile spread across her face. Tony and Pepper watched as she stretched languidly, her body curving and lengthening before slumping boneless on her back. After a moment she boosted herself onto her elbow and groped for the still buzzing toy between her thighs. Grabbing it, Darcy turned it off and tossed it to the side of the bed before pulling the sheet across her hips leaving her legs and chest bare. 

“Turn off the feed please Jarvis.,” Pepper said thickly. The video stopped and Tony grabbed her hand. 

“Let’s go get us a girlfriend.,” Tony said tugging her gently toward the door. 

The trip to Darcy’s suite was quick and soon they were waiting as Jarvis alerted her to their presence. A couple minutes later the door opened to reveal a mussed Darcy; her wild hair, tiny shorts and crooked tank top presenting the image of a woman who had just been well and thoroughly fucked. Tony made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and took a step closer to her as Pepper grabbed his arm and spoke. 

“Sorry to disturb you so late, there’s something important we wanted to discuss with you.” Pepper said keeping Tony from doing something stupid, like pinning Darcy to the wall and shoving his tongue in her mouth.

“Sure, yeah come on in.” Darcy said confused as she stepped back and opened the door wide for them to enter. Darcy led them to her couch and sat in a chair across from it. 

“So, what’s going on?” Darcy asked carefully. 

“Tony and I, wanted to ask you if you would be interested in joining our relationship?” Pepper asked. Darcy stared at them in shock and confusion before crossing her arms and legs defensively.

“Explain,” she said looking back and forth between the two of them. 

“We want you to date us. Pep and I have discussed it at great length over the past couple of months and we’re both into you. Romantically, sexually.” Tony told her his voice deepening at the end. 

“Is this a joke? I am I getting punked right now?” Darcy asked baffled. 

“No, Darcy it’s true. Tony and I both honestly have romantic feelings for you. We would both like to date you, to be in a romantic and monogamous relationship where the three of us are all equal partners. We would, because of public perception only, have to keep our true relationship out of the public eye but the team would know and any family you felt comfortable telling.” Pepper said in a soothing tone. 

“I…but why would you guys want me?” Darcy asked her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

“You’re hot, smart, snarky, you can keep up with and challenge us. Plus, you happen to be an incredibly amazing person with the biggest heart I’ve ever encountered.” Tony answered. They lapsed into silence while Darcy chewed on her lip and her eyes bounced back and forth between them. 

“I need to think about this, I mean you guys are awesome and hot and I could so fall in love with both of you but…this is a really big step and…” Darcy trailed off helplessly. 

“Of course, take all the time you need.” Pepper said standing. Tony looked like he was going to protest but Pepper silenced him with a look and they left Darcy to her thoughts.

For the next few days Darcy moved about in a preoccupied daze. Everyone noticed her oddly withdrawn mood, but Darcy deflected any questions. On the third day of her ruminations she overheard Bruce and Natasha wondering what Tony had done to upset her because they observed him getting increasingly agitated as her odd mood continued. Locking herself in her suite, Darcy went through every reason that getting into this relationship was a horrible, rotten idea and at the end none of that stopped her from wanting it. Darcy let out a deep breath and made herself imagine that she’d irrevocably told them no and walked away. The awful hollow feeling that settled into her chest left her gasping. Determination flooded her as she headed for the penthouse, it may end up blowing up in her face but she was willing to take the chance. They were more than worth it.

Darcy startled when the elevator doors opened revealing Tony waiting for her. 

“Jarvis said you were on the way up.,” he said by way of a greeting.

“Can I come in?” she asked. 

“Depends on if you have an answer for us.,” Tony said as Pepper stepped up beside him. 

“Ignore him, of course you can come in.” Pepper invited. Tony huffed impatiently and led them into the living room, the white curving couch a welcoming sight to Darcy’s shaky legs. Pepper and Tony settled down in the middle of the sofa and Darcy perched on the rounded end looking over at them. 

“I’ve been trying to figure this out in a rational way for days, but I don’t know that rationality can help with this. I…the only thing I can think of that would be worse than this blowing up in our faces and ruining everything, would be to never try it at all.” Darcy said in a rush. Smiles slowly crept onto Tony and Pepper’s faces as she stared at them, her eyes pleading for acceptance.

“So you’re in?” Tony asked with a smirk. 

“I’m in,” Darcy agreed smiling softly.

“Well what the hell are you doing all the way over there?” Tony asked a positively dirty grin taking over his face. Pepper shushed him and stood walking to Darcy, holding her hand out to her. Darcy let herself be pulled to her feet and enveloped in a hug. 

“I’m so glad,” Pepper said softly before giving her a gentle kiss. She led Darcy over to where Tony was still sitting, Pepper sat and tugged Darcy into the space between them. Tony leaned toward her slowly, his left hand gently cupping her cheek and tilting her face toward him before kissing her in the same deliberately gentle way Pepper had.

“We should get dinner, have a little wine and see where the evening takes us.” Tony suggested before kissing Darcy again. The two women agreed and the next thing Darcy knew she was on her very first date with Tony and Pepper. 

Over the next week they slowly found their feet with each other. There were dinners in the penthouse, lunches with Tony in his workshop, and shopping trips with Pepper where they flirted and bantered. Heated make outs and several discussions of sex, birth control and medical screenings took place. They ended up deciding that once all medical tests came back clean that condoms wouldn’t be necessary since both women were on birth control. Tony was especially happy with that. In the meantime some very interesting nights of making out and pleasing each other with hands and mouths ensued. By the time it was necessary for her to pack for the reunion, Darcy had even more reason to not want to go.

The next Friday there was a disturbing lack of emergencies and Darcy found herself on the train back to Pennsylvania. An hour and a half after leaving Penn Station she arrived in Philadelphia and met her father on the platform.

“Hi Dad,” she said hugging him tight.

“How is this my baby girl?” Jack asked stepping back to look at her. She was wearing a pencil skirt, with knee high, flat heeled gray leather boots, a vintage style red Iron Man tee that Tony had given her and a black leather jacket that Pepper had insisted she borrow. It had a hidden tracker in it as well as a lipstick in the pocket that was actually a high powered taser.

“You should see Natasha, I want to be her when I grow up.” Darcy quipped smirking. Her father took her bag and they headed out to the car. Just over an hour later she was being hugged by her mother and sitting down at the family dinner table for the first time in over two years. 

“So tell us all about your amazing friends.” Caitlin Lewis demanded as she dished out spaghetti and meatballs. 

“I’ve told you about them Mom, they’re mostly just regular people.” Darcy insisted with a tolerant if strained smile. 

“So are you seeing anyone?” her mother asked grinning. 

“Mom you asked me that last week, what gives you the idea my answer has changed?” Darcy deflected glad all the marks Tony and Pepper had left on her were places her parents couldn’t see.

Darcy lay on her childhood bed that night talking to Tony and Pepper. 

“So how was the trip, you ready to come home yet?” Tony half teased, half hoped she was.

“I was ready to come home before I left.” Darcy answered honestly.

“Are your parents driving you crazy?” Pepper asked with a chuckle.

“Dad’s fine, he was never one to push. My mother on the other hand has been lamenting that her daughter is living with gorgeous heroes and can’t get a boyfriend.” Darcy answered dryly. 

“So tell her not only did you snag the ultimate boyfriend, but the ultimate girlfriend as well. Really, she’s got no cause to complain.” Tony answered. 

“Honestly, if I thought for a second she’d keep her mouth shut and not letter bomb everyone she’s ever met to brag about how her daughter is involved with an Avenger, I would.” Darcy said with a chuckle.

She wasn’t worried about her parents freaking over the three way relationship, they weren’t strangers to the idea of polyamory-they had several poly friends even if this wasn’t the common poly relationship. Hell they’d had a “friend” when she was a kid that would stay with them for long weekends and slept in her parents room. Darcy sometimes wondered if her parents were so open about things because of the small minds they lived among. But Grandma Lewis wasn’t leaving town, so there her parents stayed. 

“Think she’d heed a NDA?” Pepper asked only partially kidding.

“It’s possible, I was thinking I’d tell my dad and see what he says about telling her. Though an NDA that threatens severe financial consequences might be the only thing that keeps her mouth shut.” Darcy answered honestly. 

“Enough of this serious talk, how about a little phone sex?” Tony suggested causing both women to laugh. 

“It wouldn’t be fair, you guys are together I’m the one that’d be soloing it.” Darcy refused. 

“We could use the Jarvis app I put on your phone for a secure video link.” Tony offered. 

“I think we can wait until Monday when Darcy’s home, plus by then our medical screenings will have come back and we’ll be able to have some real fun.” Pepper said with a wicked grin. 

“You guys don’t have to wait for me, enjoy yourselves. I’ve got an early morning of reluctant shopping with my mother to look forward to, so I’m gonna let you go. Have fun, feel free to take pictures.” Darcy told them. 

Darcy was trying to sleep when her phone buzzed. Picking it up and unlocking the screen revealed a text from Pepper with an attachment. The text said ‘wish you were here’ and the attachment was a picture of Pepper naked on her back with Tony’s head between her thighs. Pep was looking straight at the camera and had her lips pursed in a kiss, with an expression of wicked delight. Darcy smirked and shimmied out of her pj’s, cupping her right breast, her fingers pinching the nipple as she snapped a picture while miming a kiss the same way Pepper had. Then she used the secure Jarvis texting feature to send the picture with a reply of ‘me too.’ 

Far too early the next morning Darcy followed her mother out of the house and into her parents car. Half an hour later they were browsing through Target at the local mall. Darcy had just found a pair of Iron Man panties that she knew Tony would get a kick out of, when a familiar and entirely unwelcome voice sounded behind her. 

“Oh my god, Darcy Lewis as I live and breathe.,” the voice simpered from behind her, the southern drawl overly pronounced. The woman was raised in PA just like Darcy and yet since ninth grade had insisted on affecting a Georgian accent right out of Gone with the Wind. It was ridiculous. Darcy plastered a fake smile on her face and turned to her former classmate. 

“Robbie Clearwater, it’s been a long time.” Darcy greeted.

“I know it’s been forever, are you in town for the reunion?” Robbie asked flicking her bottle blonde hair over her shoulder. 

“I am.” Darcy confirmed taking in the wedding ring set, the toddler squirming in the shopping cart and the pink track suit that the woman clearly thought was the height of fashion. Darcy on the other hand, had on a Pepper approved casual outfit. The designer skinny jeans and brown leather boots with a low heel, the vintage Black Sabbath tee and leather jacket would have looked perfectly at home in the best New York restaurant. For Darcy the best part was the necklace around her neck, the long silver chain sporting a miniature arc reactor and a jalapeno pepper. The reactor was also a panic button, all she had to do was press it and Jarvis would instantly relate the situation to Tony. Pepper also had one, the only difference was that her second charm was a mini IPod. 

“It’s Mrs. Roberta Mitchell now actually. I married Aaron Mitchell and this here is our youngest, Mikey.” Robbie said smoothing a fond hand over her sons hair. 

“I’m happy for you.” Darcy told her sincerely. She might not like the woman but she didn’t have any reason to wish her unwell. 

“So your Mama’s been tellin’ anyone who’ll listen that you live in New York now and that you’re workin’ for Tony Stark. Is that true?” she asked her tone making it clear that she believed it wasn’t. 

“Yes it is. I work for Stark Industries in R&D, primarily with Dr. Foster and Dr. Banner; though yes I do also work with Tony.” Darcy answered honestly. 

“R&D?” Robbie asked confused. 

“Research and Development, you know creating and testing new tech.” Darcy explained. 

“You’re creating new tech with Tony Stark? Really? If you work with him every day why are you buying Iron Man panties?” Robbie challenged crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow. 

“Because it’s funny.” Darcy told her with a grin. 

“You know just because his name is on the building doesn’t mean you actually know him.” Robbie told her condescendingly. 

“If you’re waiting for me to get defensive and to start trying to prove that I know Tony, you’re going to be waiting a long time. No way!” Darcy exclaimed at the end as she spotted white cotton panties with little peppers on them. Scooping them off the rack next to Robbie she checked the size and was thrilled to see they were the right one. 

“Sorry, private joke.” Darcy said with a smug smile. 

“I better go see where my mother has gotten to, have nice day Robbie I guess I’ll see you tonight.” Darcy said before walking away, her hips swaying confidently. 

That afternoon Darcy slipped into her dad’s home office and sat in a wing back chair across from him. She waited patiently while he finished typing whatever he was working on and turned his attention to her. 

“What’s up sweetheart?” he asked smiling at her. 

“I want to tell you about something and get your opinion on whether or not to tell mom.” Darcy told him. Jack frowned and shifted in his seat. 

“I don’t like the idea of keeping secrets from your mother.,” he answered. 

“I don’t either but this isn’t just about me. Dad, you know that Tony and Pepper are two of the most famous people in the world and one of the media’s favorite couples. The fact is that I’m dating them, both of them. At the same time. The media can’t find out, they can’t get even a hint of this happening or it’ll be a clusterfuck of bad. I want Mom to know, I want you guys to be able to understand this part of my life but if you think she can’t handle the secrecy, I need to know that. It’s fine for her to brag about me working for SI or knowing Tony but this is different.  No one other than the two of you can know, she can’t tell Nana or the cousins or your friends, nobody. There was even talk of having you both sign a non-disclosure agreement but none of us want it to come to that. I can’t overstate how important this is.” Darcy explained.

“Your mother may like to brag about you but she isn’t intemperate, she would never do anything that hurt you or put this family in danger of being dragged through the mud. You know that.” Jack admonished. 

“I know, it’s just that with this whole me knowing the Avengers thing; she’s lost her head a bit.” Darcy pointed out. 

“True, she’s gone a bit overboard. Do you love them? Do they make you happy?” he asked. 

“It’s still new but yes I do love them and they make me very happy. The three of us, it just…works.” Darcy told him with a happy smile. Jackson nodded returning the smile. 

“You want to tell her now or wait?” he wondered. 

“Might as well get it over with.” Darcy agreed standing to go find her mother. Jackson smirked at her, the necklace suddenly taking on a new meaning. 

“Good luck,” he said as she walked out the door. Darcy found her mother folding towels in the laundry room. She hopped up on the dryer and started folding as well. 

“So I need to tell you something and I cannot stress enough how important it is that you never, ever talk to anyone but me or dad about what it is I’m about to say. The fact that Pepper Potts recommended that you both sign a non-disclosure agreement before I said anything should let you know how completely serious I am.” Darcy told her. Caitlin placed a folded towel on the stack and turned to face her daughter fully. 

“Alright, you have my attention.,” she said. 

“I mean it mom, you need to swear to me you won’t tell anyone, for any reason. Letting it slip even once could mean the media camped out on the front lawn.” Darcy warned.

“I promise sweetheart, now what is this all about?” Caitlin asked worriedly.

“When you asked last night if I was seeing anyone, I wasn’t completely forth coming. I’m now currently dating both Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. We are in a monogamous, three person relationship that is both romantic and sexual. To put it bluntly everything about our very new relationship is equally shared between the three of us. At the same time.” Darcy told her. 

Whatever Caitlin was expecting Darcy to tell her, this wasn’t it. She stared at her daughter in shock for a very long few minutes before finding her voice again.

“Is he as good as the tabloids say?” she blurted out. Darcy burst out laughing, throwing her head back in mirth. 

“Better,” she confirmed with a smirk. 

“Are you happy baby girl? A relationship like this isn’t easy, especially being the new element with an established couple.” Caitlin said. 

“I am happy, it’s still new and yes sometimes I look at them and wonder why they would ever want me in their epic love story, but then I realize that it’s not like that. They wanted to me for months before they said anything about it to me. We’ve spent the last year going from strangers to friends to more and no matter how hard this gets, being a part of this is worth it. No matter how long it lasts.” Darcy told her honestly. 

“I’m happy for you sweetheart, of course here you are dating Iron Man and I can’t even brag about it. That’s just not fair.” Caitlin said pretending to pout. Darcy laughed and shook her head at her mother. 

“You’re incorrigible, Tony would like that about you.” Darcy said jumping to her feet. 

“I’m going to go take a bath before I have to start getting ready. Thank you for being so great about all this,” she said kissing her mother on the cheek and heading out of the room. Darcy jogged up the stairs and into her bedroom. Scooping up her phone she fired off a quick text to Pepper and Tony saying: ‘ _told the ‘rents the big news. They both took it well, though there was some pouting because ‘ you’re dating Iron Man and I can’t even brag about it.’ LOL_   Once she’d hit send she stripped down and wrapped herself in a robe before heading off to the bathroom. 

At seven o’clock that night Darcy was climbing out of her parents car and heading into the hotel where the big reunion dinner was being held. There had been a cocktail party the night before and an afternoon field day event earlier in the day that she’d flat out refused to go to. Personally she thought it was ridiculous that grown ass adults ten years out of high school were having field day in the first place. Walking up to the banquet room the dinner was taking place in, Darcy knew damned well she looked amazing. Her hair was artfully tousled curls, makeup natural but striking with smoky eyes and red lips. The simple black cocktail dress did awesome things to her figure. It was a form fitting ruched sheath, the neckline going straight across with two thin but sturdy straps glowing dark against her pale shoulders. The hem stopped just above her knees and the whole look was both sexy and classic. The surprisingly comfortable red heels she’d bought with Pepper perfectly matched her lipstick and nail polish. 

Small ruby earrings adorned her lobes and around her neck was a single tear drop ruby on a delicate gold chain. The plain black clutch in her hand added to the elegant simplicity of her ensemble, and from the stares she was getting she couldn’t help but send a silent thanks to Pepper for helping her put it all together. She stepped up to the welcome table outside the banquet hall and smiled at the vaguely familiar looking woman who was handing out name tags as she checked people in. 

“Are you here for the reunion?” the woman said sounding shocked as she took in her appearance. 

“Yes, I am. Darcy Lewis checking in.” she confirmed. 

“Darcy? Oh my good gravy, is that really you?” the woman asked flabbergasted. 

“’Fraid so,” she confirmed with a smirk.

“It’s me, Robin. Robin Moore.” Robin said gaping up at her. 

“Robin, right, sorry I didn’t recognize you. I should have though, class president like you were of course you’re on the alumni committee.” Darcy greeted smiling. Robin was always nice to her in school, if just a bit bossy. They’d never been friends but they weren’t enemies either. 

After another long moment of being stared at Darcy got her table number and name tag, which she adhered to her purse because hello not sticking anything to a designer dress. Making her way into the room she found exactly what she’d been expecting. Round tables covered in generic white polyester table cloths, balloons and streamers with a DJ booth off to the side of the small scuffed dance floor. All in all it was a cheaper version of prom night but with bonus open bar. As she made her way toward the clearly marked table 12, her heart sank to realize that Robbie, Marlene and Clarissa (the three obnoxiously mean popular girls from her class) were all sitting around the table with their husbands; all of whom she recognized as the same guys they’d been dating in high school.

“Fuck I really am at the prom.,” she muttered to herself as she turned away from the table and toward the bar. Waiting for her whiskey sour Darcy became aware of someone staring at her. Turning around she saw her old high school boyfriend Brian watching her. 

“Wow, that really is you. Darce, you look amazing.” Brian told her. 

“Thanks, you look good too.,” she said smiling at him. They hadn’t split on the best of terms, he’d cheated on her and that wasn’t cool, but she wasn’t angry with him anymore. It had been a long time. She accepted her drink from the bartender who winked as he leered at her tits. 

“Eyes up here buddy, these are totally spoken for.” Darcy said snapping her fingers in front of her chest before turning away. 

“Always were a feisty one.” Brain chuckled. 

“Damn straight, hey are you at table 12? Please tell me I’m not stuck with the mean girls on my own. Robbie already tried to have a go at me this morning.” Darcy said walking over to him. 

“I’m at 15, how did you see Robbie this morning?” he asked. 

“My mother drug me to the mall for some girly bonding time then promptly ditched me to rummage the clearance section. Robbie ambushed me while I was buying a joke gift for my boyfriend.” Darcy explained.

“He’s not here with you?” Brian asked. 

“I wasn’t even supposed to be here. The alumni group sent the invite to my parents and my mother accepted for me. Something she told me a week ago today. Edward and I both work for Stark Industries R&D and he’s got this complicated project going on. There was no way he could get the time off, it’s his baby.” Darcy explained as they wandered toward his table. 

“Seriously? You work for Tony Stark?” Brian asked blinking at her in surprise. 

“Yup, I mostly work with a specialized team on a project I can’t actually talk about. Sorry, proprietary technology and all that. Tony helps out on it sometimes, but mostly I work with Dr.’s Foster and Banner. We’re Team Science!, capitals and exclamation point totally necessary.” Darcy told him grinning. 

“Team Science?” he asked chuckling. 

“Yeah, we had t-shirts made and everything.,” she confirmed. At that moment Robin appeared in front of the DJ booth with a microphone and announced dinner was about to start and directing everyone to their tables. Brian shot her a sympathetic look and promised to talk more after dinner before wandering off. Darcy squared her shoulders, pasted a smile on her face and approached the table sliding into the seat farthest away from the three women she didn’t want to speak to.

The six other people at her table mostly dominated the conversation, chatting happily among themselves through the salad course. It was as the rubber chicken main course was being placed in front of them that Robbie turned her attention to Darcy. 

“We are being so rude ya’ll, leaving poor Darcy out of our conversation. Why don’t you tell us all about this fancy job your Mama’s been braggin’ about?” Robbie asked her eyes lighting up with malicious glee. All eyes at the table turned to her as Darcy took a sip of her water. 

“I don’t know how fancy it is. Science isn’t really a glamour profession, of course the shiny toys in the Stark Labs are pretty awesome.” Darcy said smiling. 

“So what is it exactly you do?” Marlene asked curious in spite of herself.

“I work primarily with two physicists, Dr. Jane Foster and Dr. Bruce Banner on various projects. The actual projects themselves aren’t something I can discuss, proprietary technology you understand. In general terms Jane is going to revolutionize what we know about the universe and space travel. Bruce is working with the Stark Industries green initiative to bring medical advances, clean water and power to the places that need it most. It’s an honor to be a part of the amazing things we’re all able to do together.” Darcy told them sincerely. 

“I thought you said you work with Tony Stark himself?” Robbie challenged smirking. 

“Actually what I said was that I work primarily with Dr. Foster and Dr. Banner but that I do also work with Tony. We tend to call him in when there’s a snag we can’t find a work around for. Or he gets bored and decides to come annoy us.” Darcy said with a chuckle. 

“You really expect us to believe Tony Stark gets bored?” Martin asked throwing a disbelieving glance at his wife Clarissa. 

“He’s a human being isn’t he? Of course he gets bored sometimes.” Darcy said rolling her eyes. 

“I’m sorry Darcy, I hate to call anyone a liar but I just can’t believe you actually know Mr. Stark. I mean sure you probably do work for his company but working with him? Being friendly enough with him to call him Tony? I don’t buy it.” Clarissa said condescension dripping from her tongue.

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I’m not selling. You can all believe what you like, I don’t need to prove anything.” Darcy said smirking as she played with the ruby necklace Tony had spilled into her garment bag as a surprise before she left.

The conversation moved on as they began tucking into their dinners, Darcy stopping after two bites because the chicken truly was like trying to eat an eraser. As the dessert course came out the conversation at the table had turned political and Darcy was having a hard time holding her tongue. 

“If a man also lie with mankind, as he lieth with a woman, both of them have committed an abomination. Scripture is clear on this, so how can any good Christian condone gay marriage?” Robbie asked.

“Yeah and Deuteronomy says a marriage shall be considered valid only if the wife is a virgin. If the wife is not a virgin, she shall be executed. If my memory of high school is correct, you may want to reconsider your position on the relevance of the Bible on marriage laws.” Darcy snarked draining the last of her only alcoholic beverage of the night. Robbie paled and then turned red as anger built on her face.

“You make me sick, fuck you.” Robbie spat furiously, her affected southern accent dropping from her voice.

“And here I thought that was my job,” a familiar voice drawled from behind her. The entire room seemed to freeze as Tony’s voice carried easily over the din of people lingering over desert. A pleased grin slowly spread over Darcy’s face as she turned in her seat to look up at him.

“What are you doing here?” she asked taking the hand he was holding out to her and letting him pull her to her feet.

“See as it turns out, I am an incredibly impatient man and I simply,” he said kissing her on the cheek “could not” he continued kissing her other cheek “wait one more second” he pressed a soft kiss to her lips “to see you.” Tony finished.

“Figures, of course that’s why you know him, you’re fucking your boss. What other reason would there be for a slut like you to have a job like that?” Robbie sneered climbing to her feet.

“Actually, bitter Barbie, I wouldn’t even know Darcy if it weren’t for how epicly amazing she is at her job. A job she had long before I met her, seeing as she and her science sis were a package deal, the better for Stark Industries that they were. As for fucking me, she actually isn’t. If you had half the class you undoubtedly claim you do, you would be able to realize that when someone is important to you it shows. Darcy isn’t simply important as my employee or even my friend. She’s necessary, she’s respected and she’s loved. You on the other hand are a small minded little twat with a bad dye job and possibly the cheapest dress I have ever seen.” Tony defended in truly spectacular fashion. Darcy squeezed his hand getting his attention.

“Tony,” she said smiling softly. 

“Right, you ready to blow this one horse town?” he asked smirking at her. 

“So beyond ready.” Darcy agreed with a relieved grin.

“Well, let’s get to it then. Clint’s got the helicopter waiting in the parking lot.,” he revealed. 

“You are so my hero.” Darcy said pressing her forehead to his. 

“Damn straight,” Tony breathed softly as she pulled away. 

“It’s been a slice,” Tony said mockingly, flashing his signature peace sign as Darcy tugged him toward the door. Her laughter filled the air as she saw people trying to get their phones to record and snap pictures but not being able to. They were almost to the door when Tony stopped her. 

“Wait, I almost forgot something.,” he said as he tugged his hand loose and turned back to the room, his eyes narrowing. 

“Where is Aaron Mitchell?” he asked loudly, his eyes sweeping the room. 

“Tony, no!” Darcy protested hurrying after him toward the moron with his hand in the air. Tony was in the man’s face in a split second, his voice angrier and quieter than Darcy had ever heard it, flowing menacingly to the far corners of the otherwise silent room. 

“Ten years ago, prom night, you tried to touch Darcy when she didn’t want you to.,” he growled. Darcy was close enough to see the man pale and swallow hard, his eyes wide. 

“My experience, a man does something like that and he keeps _on_ doing it until **someone** **makes him stop**. So you keep one thing in mind you spineless little prick, I’m going to get down and dirty in your life. I’m going to dig up every filthy secret you have and if I find even one other woman you’ve put your hands on without permission I will make you regret it. Avenging, it’s kinda my thing.” Tony sneered at the shivering man. Just as Darcy was placing her hand on Tony’s shoulder to pull him away, Aaron made an odd squeaking sound and then Tony was jumping away in disgust. In seconds Darcy had her phone in her hands and was snapping a quick picture, not surprised that hers was the only one in the room working. 

“Iron Man makes former football star piss himself, sounds like a winner headline to me.” Darcy said tucking her phone away with a smirk.

“That was disgusting, and oddly satisfying.” Tony said slipping his arm around her waist as they headed for the door. 

“Clint’s gonna be sorry he missed it.” Darcy said grinning as the moved through the parting crowd. 

“He’ll get over it.” Tony replied as they strolled through the door into the hall. Darcy leaned her head close to his as they moved further away from the still staring crowd.

“Did I mention that under this dress are a pair of Iron Man panties?” Darcy breathed in his ear. Tony shot her a dirty grin, a fire lighting in his eyes.

“That mean what’s under them is mine?” he asked his voice rough.

“Gotta share with Pepper,” she breathed back.

“Long as I get to be the one to peel them off you,” he demanded eliciting a shiver that had nothing to do with the chill in the air as they stepped outside.

Monday afternoon Pepper was still grinning about her completely successful weekend. Saturday night she, Darcy and Tony stayed up until after dawn exploring each other’s bodies in every way they could think of. Then Sunday afternoon they did it again. When Darcy showed them the panties with the peppers on them, they’d all laughed until they cried. Then Pepper got to peel them off her and no one was laughing anymore. By the time they joined everyone for the team dinner Sunday night, they were a solid unit of three. There was some blushing (Steve), stammering (Jane) and money exchanging hands (Bruce and Natasha), but all in all everyone seemed to take the new dynamic well. Pepper was headed down to Foster’s lab to kidnap Darcy for lunch when she heard Jane’s raised voice. 

“If you follow this through to its natural conclusion, it’ll take you someplace you don’t want to go.” Jane said as Pepper froze frowning at the censoring tone. 

“Jane, can we please just drop it?” Darcy pleaded sounding weary, but she could hear the hurt underneath.

“No we can’t drop it, you need to stop this now before it gets worse. Signing on to be Tony Stark’s next conquest is bad enough but Pepper? You can’t honestly believe she’s really okay with all this? And what are you going to do when it ends? When he gets tired of you and lets you go? You think Pepper is going to let you stay in the tower? We both work for them, even Thor won’t be able to protect you when this falls to hell, and it will. It will fall to hell Darcy. I mean I know you aren’t a genius but damn it, how could you be this stupid?” Jane berated. 

Pepper had, had enough and strode into the lab. “How dare you?” Pepper asked in her firmest CEO voice, the one she uses to bitch slap the board of directors. 

“You fell in love with an alien two days after you met him and spent the next two years trying to tear a hole in space to get to him, yet you’re accusing Darcy of being reckless? While we’re on the subject, I’ve heard you on numerous occasions, and again just now, devalue Darcy. You’ve, in multiple conversations, declared that the only reason Darcy became your intern and remained on as your assistant was because she was the only applicant. Yet when she was hired I read her file. Darcy went to MIT at seventeen with enough AP credit to start as a junior. She got a bachelor’s degree in mathematics and computer science before heading to Culver for grad school. There she completed a masters in astronomy and was being considered by SHIELD and the NSA for recruitment as a code breaker when her interests shifted and she decided to do another masters in Political Science. There’s no way you didn’t read her transcript when she applied for your internship. There’s no way any scientist brings a completely unqualified intern on a six month study only applicant or not. Tony told me he’s seen Darcy fix your math. That she was the one who discovered evidence of Thor having traveled through the wormhole, that she was the one who linked an unknown alien race to the gods of the ancient Norse. Rightly, I might add. Yet you constantly treat her as if she’s beneath you when it comes to education and intelligence. Why?” Pepper demanded, her cheeks flushed with anger. 

Jane spluttered, unable to come up with an intelligible answer. 

“While you’re thinking about that Dr. Foster, let me let you in on a little secret. I was the one to seriously suggest romantically pursuing Darcy, not Tony. For months we both toyed with the idea, talked about it and yes, had some pretty fan-fucking-tastic sex telling each other all the things we wanted to do with her and have her do with us. I have run Tony’s life for over a decade and have run his billion dollar company for years. If you honestly think even he could make me do something I don’t want to do Doctor, you are far less intelligent than I gave you credit for. Since we’re back on the subject of intelligence and education for a moment, please note that I myself have one bachelor’s degree, which is two degrees less than Darcy. You don’t have to like Darcy’s relationship with Tony and I but by God you will respect it. If for no other reason than the fact that through gods, fire breathing robots, shadow government agencies, your depression after the invasion of New York, moves to two European countries, naked physicists with emotional trauma and elves trying to kill her – through all of which you weren’t paying her – Darcy has remained a true and loyal friend ready to follow you anywhere. Even when you demean her, even when you call her stupid, even when you tell her we don’t really care for her; that I don’t really care for her. Through all of that not once has she ever stuck up for herself, damned if I know why.” Pepper told her sternly.

Jane stood there white as a sheet, staring at Pepper with huge eyes; shock, hurt, guilt and confusion written on her face. Pepper stared down at Jane for another long moment before nodding once and turning to Darcy, the tension leaving her body as gentle affection and genuine love took over her features. Darcy’s eyes were wide with surprise, gratitude and love. Pepper walked over to her and gently kissed her. 

“I was coming to invite you to lunch when I heard what she was saying. I don’t ever want you to doubt that I adore you, that want you in my life, that you are in my heart and that neither I nor Tony are going to get tired of you and we sure as hell aren’t going to toss you aside. You need to believe that even if this ends, no matter how it ends, your job and home here will never, ever be in jeopardy. Not for one second.” Pepper told her softly, yet loud enough for Jane to hear every word. 

“I know, trust me I never doubted that.” Darcy assured her smiling crookedly up at her, sincerity shining from her blue eyes. Darcy took a step closer to Pepper and went up on her toes, winding one arm around Pepper’s waist as the other slid up letting her fingers delve into her hair. 

When Darcy kissed her it was sweet, passionate and full of promise. “Lunch?” Darcy asked when she pulled away. 

“Should we try to pry Tony away from his workshop?” Pepper asked grinning as they strolled out of the lab. The elevator at the end of the hall opened revealing a frowning Tony who rushed toward them. 

“Jarvis told me what was happening,” he said looking back and forth between the two of them. 

“We’re fine bao bei, Pepper went all super girlfriend and defended us all.” Darcy reassured him with a smile. 

“Bao bei?” he asked with a smirk. 

“We all love Firefly and I always wanted to call someone that. With you it just finally feels right. It feels right with both of you.” Darcy confessed. Tony stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, kissing her thoroughly before stepping back and doing the same to Pepper. 

“Come to lunch with us?” Darcy asked threading an arm around Tony’s and steering him toward the elevator. 

“But Foster…” he protested. 

“Has been dealt with, the rest is for Darcy and Jane to work out as friends.” Pepper said firmly taking his other arm.

“Fine, but I’m watching the surveillance video of that later and throwing popcorn at Jane on the screen.” Tony said letting himself be led onto the elevator. 

“Go right ahead, and while you’re doing that I’m going to show Pepper my appreciation for her support.” Darcy said grinning. 

“Yes, I’m sure you’d much rather watch footage of me schooling Jane than Darcy and I appreciating each other live.” Pepper agreed. 

“Well, maybe I don’t have to watch it tonight.,” he said sliding an arm around each of their waists and palming a hip each. 

“We should have done this ages ago, he’s so much easier to manage with two of us.” Pepper said looking over at Darcy with a smirk. 

“Genius herding skills translate to fantastic sex, who knew?” Darcy said with a shrugging smile. 

“I admit I suspected.” Pepper confided across Tony with a nod. 

“Sir and Ladies, we are approaching the lobby.” Jarvis warned giving them all time to move apart before the doors opened. Soon they were in the car and Happy was driving them to lunch. As Darcy sat between them in the car, laughing and talking as if they’d been together for years and not days, she felt a sense of peace come over her. She’d work things out with Jane and forgive her friend like she always did, but now, now she knew that it wasn’t with Jane where her future happiness lay. It was with these two completely amazing people. For the first time in a really long time she was doing something for herself, and it felt wonderful. She’d taken lots of chances in her life, but the decision to allow herself to have Pepper and Tony was by far the best.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on tumblr, my ask box is always open. http://codex-fawkes.tumblr.com/


End file.
